Stoner63
The Stoner63 is a light machine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops Declassified. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Stoner63 can be found at the beginning of the level "Redemption" underneath the side of the crashed Huey (with a Reflex Sight, Extended Mags and full ammo), and rarely from fallen friendly NPCs, although during the second part after you dive to the underwater base, Sgt. Drew can be seen holding it, and you can take it from him with friendly fire. It can be highly useful, though it has the most limited ammo supply of all the available guns, and does not appear in the second part of the level. It has the ability to gib. "Redemption" is the only campaign level the Stoner63 can be found in. Multiplayer The Stoner63 is a "Classified" weapon, meaning it is unlocked by buying all other light machine guns before it can be bought, requiring total to be spent before unlocking this weapon. It has a high rate of fire and low/moderate recoil, yet possesses a rather small 30-round magazine like the HK21, therefore many players use Scavenger and/or Extended Mags with this weapon. Also of note is that due to the Stoner63's 40 damage and very high rate of fire, it kills quicker than most other weapons in Black Ops (save for the ASP or Python at max firecap, the Skorpion at close range, and weapons with Dual Wield), especially at long range. These features, coupled with its decently low recoil makes it ideal for close-to-mid range combat, and performs very well if burst-fired for long distances. It is worth noting that the Stoner63 is a one hit kill at all ranges in Hardcore game modes. The Stoner63 is a poor choice for point-blank ranges, as in close quarters the weapon has sub-par hipfire accuracy. However, this can be mitigated with the Steady Aim perk. Unlike all other LMGs, the Stoner63 enters ADS in a quarter of a second, which is the same ADS speed as most assault rifles and some SMGs. Also, in Create-A-Class 2.0, it is held by the character model as though it were an assault rifle rather than a light machine gun. Combined with its quick ADS time, rate of fire, and relatively fast reload without Sleight of Hand, it is very Assault Rifle-like, and it is commonly used like one. Attachments *Extended Mags *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Infrared Scope Gallery Stoner63_BO.png|The Stoner63. Stoner63 Iron Sights BO.png|Iron sights. Stoner63 Reload BO.png|Reloading the Stoner63. Stoner63 Cocking BO.png|Cocking the Stoner63. Stoner63 Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Stoner63. ELITE_Stoner63.png|Render of the Stoner63, note the extended magazines. Trivia *Its pickup icon shows its bipod unfolded. *The iron sights are set for 300 meters. *The Create-A-Class picture is missing its charging handle. *It shares the same reloading sounds as the RPK. *The ACOG scope does not seem to affect the recoil as much as other weapons. *On the Wii version, the reloading sound was the HK21. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Machine Guns